


【恩闪】何为猛男

by xuanyang



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, 恩闪
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuanyang/pseuds/xuanyang
Relationships: 恩闪 - Relationship
Kudos: 21





	【恩闪】何为猛男

【恩闪】何为猛男  
恩奇都看着床上熟睡的贤王，和在一边打游戏的英雄王，果断决定了要操谁。

他很少在晚上搞过贤王，那家伙在迦勒底负责文职工作，每天一沾上床就睡得香甜，恩奇都喜欢看他睡着的样子，恬淡安然，平稳的呼吸说明他正在做着一场好梦，他轻轻地抚摸着挚友的脸颊，那就让他好好地睡吧。

“怎么？挚友，可别想再把两个人的份全都发泄到本王身上，本王可不替年老的挨操。”英雄王放下游戏机，将恩奇都一把搂到床上，那人垂下的长发磨蹭着他的面颊，细微的麻痒感更惹得他情欲上涌。

吉尔伽美什弯起腿，用膝盖一下下摩擦着恩奇都硬挺的下体，那物烫的可怕，即使隔着两层布料都能感受到那处难耐的热度，他加重蹭弄的力道，粗糙的布料直接摩擦着恩奇都敏感的铃口，恩奇都强行按下直接将他操翻在床的欲望，扒下他的裤子，一巴掌盖在他屁股上。

“就这么不长记性？又惹火？”

吉尔伽美什疼得一颤，他的挚友平日里对他还算是温柔，不过一到了床上，可真是和温柔一点都搭不上边，可以说是禽兽得可怕，不愧是能和神妓操上七天七夜的男人，吉尔伽美什根本跟不上他的体力，每每都被他操得直翻白眼，差点没一口气背过去。他爱极了挚友在床上这禽兽的模样，他知道，这是恩奇都对他的不同，他放下所有的伪装真心真意地抱他，一点也不掩饰自己的欲望。和恩奇都的欢爱炽热又痛快，那人像是生怕他们再分开，想将自己完全埋入他的身体，和他融而一体，再不分开。

吉尔伽美什还喜欢在做爱时惹火挑逗恩奇都，看着那人完全丢下平日里温柔地模样，发了狠地操干他，虽说腰疼屁股疼，但还是有一种胜利感，就好像是完全拿捏住了友人的心，拿捏准了他的感情，用自己勾引人的言语，刺激着那人沉沦在欲望的深渊。

不过当然，这都是刚开始做爱时的情景，要是到了后来，讨饶的自然就是吉尔伽美什了。

恩奇都已经脱完了自己的衣服，他的腹肌紧致得很，和吉尔伽美什比起来有过之而无不及。恩奇都压根没打算给他扩张，吉尔伽美什和他日夜欢爱，那花穴早就习惯了被插入顶弄，只要恩奇都蹭蹭他的穴口，再浅浅抽插几下，就能流出来水。

恩奇都将性器顶在吉尔伽美什不断瑟缩着的穴口，感那贪吃的小嘴不断地吸允着他，想要将他吸进去，坏心眼的性器却是迟迟不肯插入，浅浅地顶弄着穴口的部分，他只插入一个头，就马上拔出来，让那小穴欲求不满地吐着淫液，沾湿吉尔伽美什的大腿。

这可把吉尔伽美什憋屈坏了，身体一直得不到满足的空虚感让他浑身难受，心口发痒，后面那处更是不用说了，酸痒酥麻，十分难忍，他像条被放在案板上的鱼，扭弄着白花花的腰身，想要身上那人将自己拆吃入腹。  
可恩奇都还是不为所动，似乎在等着他说什么。

这就像是一场较量，谁先说出口，谁就输了，谁就没有对方能忍，谁就没有更在意更爱对方。他们都憋着一口气，暗中较量着。

吉尔伽美什当着他的面，揉弄着自己敏感的乳尖，将他们揪起来，细细揉弄，乳晕被拉起，乳尖也在主人的折磨下变了形，吉尔伽美什丝毫不收敛地浪叫着，直叫得恩奇都血涌喷张，想要立刻将那人捅穿在床上。

恩奇都还在忍，他在等吉尔伽美什开口求操。

吉尔伽美什用手指顶开被他的性器顶着的小口，找到了自己敏感的那一点轻轻地揉搓戳弄，还不够…这种程度的安慰只能算是隔靴搔痒，他需要挚友的大东西顶进来，好好帮他解一解痒。

恩奇都看着眼前的场景，吉尔伽美什扣弄着自己的后穴，肠液顺着修长的手指流出沾了他一手，不一会儿整个股间都是湿滑一片，他得想个法子让恩奇都插进来。

吉尔伽美什跪坐起来，双手握着挚友粗大滚热的性器，在恩奇都深沉的目光中附下身去，深处红艳的小舌，飞快地舔弄了一下敏感的龟头，又伸出舌尖顶着那顶端的小口，试探着往里面钻。爆炸似的快感瞬间袭击了恩奇都的大脑，管他什么胜负！他一把把吉尔伽美什按在床上，蛮横地闯了进来，毫不留情地直插到底，捅进了最深处，捅得吉尔伽美什嘶嘶吸气，下体被利刃猛然破开的感觉虽不好受，但他是胜利者。

“吉尔，你完了。”恩奇都笑着如此说到，吉尔伽美什也真真切切地体会到他要完了，只要恩奇都一在床上笑，准没有他好果子吃，指不定会被搞成什么样子，第二天下不了床都是轻的。看来他真是个输不起的家伙，吉尔伽美什无比悲痛地想。

恩奇都就像猛兽捕获猎物一般，一口咬上了他的喉咙，吉尔伽美什被吊住致命的脆弱处，不敢反抗，只能徒然捏紧友人的腰，他的牙齿慢慢用力，吉尔伽美什想要挣扎，但只要他略微一动，就立刻被体内的凶物又深又狠地顶弄几下，顶得他失了力气。

等到恩奇都送开的时候，那脆弱的喉咙上俨然多了一个鲜红的血印，平日里温柔的挚友如今就像凶猛的野兽，狠狠地咬着他脖颈和胸部的皮肉，一口一个鲜红的血印，吉尔伽美什完全不能反抗，甚至动一下就会被体内那物发狠地顶弄，凶狠地责罚着他最敏感脆弱的内里，侵犯着他深处的肠道。顶得他瞬间没了力气，只能淌着眼泪被他咬，挨他操，被他压制地死死的，没有一点反抗的余地。

他呜咽地求饶着，让身上那人别咬了，放过他。等到恩奇都停下的时候，他身上都没几块好皮肉了，吻痕和咬痕遍布全身，又几处还微微渗着血，他颤抖着窝在恩奇都怀里，哭诉他的恶行，那人毫无诚意地道着歉，大开大合地操弄着他。

吉尔伽美什哭得更大声了，他好后悔挑逗恩奇都，连肠子都悔青了。如同每晚他被操哭在床上时想得一样，这浪劲儿真是操死都改不掉。

恩奇都使劲撞着他穴内那敏感的腺体，龟头抵着那块软肉用力研磨，没几下就撞的吉尔伽美什哭都哭不出声，只能徒然地张着嘴粗重地喘息着。泪水止不住得流下，他早早就被操得射出来一次，现在却又被刺激得挺立了起来，那人粗暴地拉开他的大腿，将他分到最大，掰着臀瓣就又是一顿猛烈的进攻，他俯下身去轻柔地舔去眼角的泪珠，金色的睫毛被温热的舌头刺激地不停地打颤，他顺着友人挺翘的鼻子一路吻到了嘴唇，却只是蜻虰点水地扫过，并无更多纠缠。上面如此温柔，下身抽送的力度倒是一点都不减。要光看上面，别人定还以为他有个多么温柔体贴的恋人，谁能想到他的后穴正在挨着粗暴的操弄。

吉尔伽美什猛然睁开眼睛，他感到体内的性器正在不断胀大，表面也变得不再光滑，恩奇都整根将性器抽出。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”那处竟是长了倒刺，在抽出的时候残忍刮着他脆弱的肠道，他没想到挚友会在这时候变形，紧紧地攀上他的肩膀，寻求保护。他竟向那行刑者寻求保护，看来是真的被操得神志不清了，恩奇都携着狠厉的劲道整根顶入，那处经过他的变形，已经完全变成了野兽的样子，足足比原来长了三寸由余，棱角分明的硕大顶部不由分说地顶开瑟缩的直肠口，凶狠地操进了脆弱的结肠，足足地操进去十厘米深，捅到了从未有过的深度，从未被侵犯过的穴肉温顺无比地裹紧异样的入侵者，吉尔伽美什看着被顶得高高凸起的腹部，不停地讨饶，却没得到恩奇都一丝一毫的怜悯。

恩奇都十分了解自己的挚友，别看他现在被操得可怜，到了下次还是一点记性都不长，该怎么撩拨怎么撩拨，该怎么调戏怎么调戏，该怎么被操翻就怎么被操翻。

恩奇都毫不留情地整根拔出，倒刺残忍不仁地责罚着红肿的穴肉，他将吉尔伽美什的双腿折到胸前，掰着大腿就是一番凶猛残暴的抽插，操得他一口气断了好几下，哭都哭不出来了。呜呜咽咽地小声抽泣，金发散乱铺散粘连在他的额头上，他泪水糊了满脸，灭顶的快感如山崩海啸一般将他吞噬，吉尔伽美什搂着恩奇都的脖子，埋在他怀里想他求饶，挺起来很是可怜。

他终是心软了，让他休息了一段时间。

“你但凡平时多跟我练会儿块现在就不会这样。”恩奇都欲求不满地说，他还一次都没射。

“这是问题所在吗！”吉尔伽美什哭喊道，再怎么练也受不了你这么操吧！这是人干的事吗！年老的那家伙在那旁边好端端地睡觉，他却要在这挨操

“所以，休息好了吗？”恩奇都埋在他体内的性器蠢蠢欲动。

“动吧动吧。”吉尔伽美什欲哭无泪地说，他的腿还酸软地使不上劲，肠道已经被倒刺刮得肿了一圈，几乎全身都是触目惊心的牙印，但即便如此，他还是挑起了恩奇都的下巴，赏识地说：“可以啊 还是这么持久。”吉尔伽美什食指点在他唇上，不让他反驳什么，恩奇都张嘴含住他的手指，将那根手指咬在牙间，缓慢轻柔地摩擦着，上涌的情欲同样将他的面颊稍的通红，绿色的长发凌乱地披散在背后，他故意做了一个楚楚可怜的模样，好像被操得人是他一样。

吉尔伽美什从善如流地掰起他的下巴，将他压在身下。“让本王来好好疼疼你。”俨然忘了刚刚被操到哭喊着求饶的人是谁。

他跨坐在恩奇都的腰上，充血红肿的穴口紧紧咬着恩奇都变形后更为粗大滚热的性器。后穴紧紧得收缩了一下，狠狠嘬了一口里面地性器。

吉尔伽美什扶着恩奇都的腹部颤巍巍地起身，虽然穴肉已经被操到妥协，但他还是无法适应被倒刺折磨的剧痛，好像要将他的肠子都刮出来一般，光是剐蹭过前列腺的快感就叫他头皮发麻。强烈的快感铺天盖地地袭来，坚硬的性器刮擦肠道还是痛得厉害，吉尔伽美什惊喘出声，竟是这样被刺激得射了出来，他无力地趴在恩奇都的胸前，那人握住他的腰，一刻也忍不住，巨大的阳物在他不堪重负的肠道中快速地抽送起来，每次抽出都惹得吉尔伽美什大声地哭喊，柔嫩红肿的穴肉会被性器上的倒刺残忍地刮拉出来，惨兮兮地在穴口外面耷拉着，再被按着腰猛地按下去，将那穴肉再次顶送回来。

恩奇都死死地看向他，如同凶猛的野兽看着垂涎已久的猎物。吉尔伽美什趴在他怀里一抽一抽地喘着，任凭友人掐着他的腰起落，将他操到干高潮，这骑乘的体位也再无什么优势，他已经被操得丢弃盔甲，再无能主导性爱的能力。

穴肉早已被磨成深红色，娇艳欲滴，肠液随着抽插不断留下，沾了吉尔伽美什满腿，连带着恩奇都抽出的性器都水光淋淋。处于高潮中敏感的穴肉无规律地搅弄着入侵深处的紫红色巨龙，他就像是风浪中上下颠簸的小船，被快感高高地卷到浪间又被狠狠地拍下。恋人的每一次插入都是要把他捅穿了一般，将他的内脏都搅乱，骑乘的姿势只能让这性器进入地更深，让他被操得更狠。

可怜的肠肉即使是干高潮时都没有被放过，吉尔伽美什意乱情迷地舔咬着恩奇都的唇瓣，这是他惯用的讨饶招数，不过用了这么多次，早就不起什么作用了。恋人在操弄他时从来不懂得怜香惜玉，次次都是将他往死里操，怎么狠怎么来，可他爱惨了恩奇都的这副凶狠操弄他的模样，那时，他眼中什么都没有，只有他自己。

恩奇都喘了口粗气，把他压在身下，摆出跪趴的姿势，这姿势极为适合性器的插入，他突然加重了挞伐的力道，在恋人体内肆意地冲撞，把他操得呻吟声都抖了一抖，死死地抓住身下的床单。吉尔伽美什早就叫得嗓音嘶哑，神志不清，抽泣着不停乱喊。

“不行了…真的不行了…放过我！明天…随便你怎么搞年老的…”这家伙，又开始坑自己了。“再这样…啊…我就要…要被你操得…不紧了”他一句话被顶得断了三段，可这句话实在太过撩人，让恩奇都更加把持不住，掰开吉尔伽美什被撞的通红的臀瓣凶悍地狠捣狠插，控制不住的手劲吧吉尔伽美什腰臀上掐的满是青紫的指印，看上去好生凄惨。

他的腰早就失了力气，无力地塌了下去，全身都软绵绵的，只有屁股高高撅起，承受着身后疾风暴雨般的抽插，肉体拍打的声音十分响亮，恩奇都掐着他的屁股做着最后的冲刺，速度极快，力道极狠，将他再一次送上了干高潮的云端，后穴一阵收缩吸允，终是让那青筋跳动的性器释放到了里面。滚烫的精液又深又狠射到结肠壁上，将他刺激地晕了过去。

得到充足睡眠的贤王心满意足地醒来，扭头就看到了英雄王地睡在他旁边，眼睛还肿着，脸上依旧挂着泪痕，一副被折磨惨了的模样，他掀开被子，看着这副堪称凄惨的身体，胸颈处满布牙印吻痕，没剩几块好皮肉，腰侧和屁股上纵横满了青紫的指印，红肿不堪穴口还微微长着，里面的软肉可怜兮兮的翻卷出来，煞是可怜。看得他触目惊心，嘶嘶吸气。说来这副模样贤王也是见过几次，看来这不长记性家伙昨晚又和恩奇都惹火了，被搞成了这副模样。

“睡醒了？”

贤王猛地扭头，看到身后笑意盈盈地看着他的恩奇都。

“我可是等了你一晚上呢，来做吧，吉尔。”恩奇都依旧笑着。

“好啊，那本王也来满足满足你吧。”他可是个识时务的王。

———————————————————

英雄王再次醒来的时候，就看到挚友温柔地在和贤王做爱，没错，温柔的！

“为什么你对我就这么粗暴！”英雄王不服地说道。

“当然是吉尔你自找的。”恩奇都毫无歉意地笑着说。


End file.
